


Girl Talk

by catboyz, ennotana



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everything’s Okay, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Enoshima Junko Being An Asshole, Gen, Non-Despair Enoshima Junko, One Shot, Past Sexual Abuse, Reality Bending, Reset au, not really - Freeform, tsumugi realizes the consequences of her actions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 16:43:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21479584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catboyz/pseuds/catboyz, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ennotana/pseuds/ennotana
Summary: After Makoto broke reality and found a way to reset the tragedy, all three classes of ultimates are trying to move on with their lives at Hopes Peak Academy burdened with the knowledge that they should all be dead.Junko’s code glitched during the reset and now she can no longer feel despair, and consequently, hope.What will happen when she meets the mastermind who idolized her so much?
Relationships: Enoshima Junko & Shirogane Tsumugi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	Girl Talk

Junko flops down in front of Tsumugi in the common room with her gucci hoodie half unzipped showing off a lacy bra and a pair of sweatpants. 

“So you’re the bitch who wanted to be so much like me you made your fanfic real? DAMN.”

What a way to introduce yourself! 

“I guess that’s one way you could describe it!!! I love your work, and I just wanted to-“

“Shhhh!! Booboo, I’m gonna tell you a lil secret, okay! * _ ahem _ .*

**I physically cannot feel despair or hope anymore. ** So PLEASE don’t yammer on about all that shiiiet, I’m tired of it!!”

“O- oh.”

Tsumugi pauses for a moment, examining the hem of her hoodie. 

“Is this in any way related to...  _ why we’re all alive _ ?”

That last part escapes in a hushed whisper. Junko only grins, gorgeous blue eyes overshadowed with thick eyeliner and heavy makeup. 

“Most likely! Naegi is a sneaky boy, but that cute little piece of pie couldn’t hide a secret from anyone as much as he likes to think.

So back on topic!!! Tell me why  _ exactly _ didja fuck with everyone’s heads and make a  _ live! Action!  _ killing game? Were you bored??? Boredboredboredboredbored? I wanna knowwww!!! I’m boredboredbored too!!” 

Junko changes positions to where she’s upside down on the couch.

“More or less...

I guess I just wanted to be seen, that’s all. We all admired danganronpa so much, and I know they wanted this!! They just want to deny it now! It was so normal for me, for everyone, but now I... I have a lot of second thoughts... I guess that’s why I loved cosplay. I could be anyone, do anything, and people loved me for who I wasn't. 

Wouldn’t it make sense for my friends too want that too?”

“Bitch, you’re weird. 

But I guess I get it? 

Like, come on, now I’m just a fashionista! It’s all I got goin for me now! But do I care? NOPE! All I care about now is that people’ll look at me and see a bitch with style, not the bitch who ended the world and all that! It’s cool that I get a second chance, but feeling apathetic all the time isn’t that great either! I want my old friends to feel just as apathetic as I am!! Wouldn’t that be great? They wouldn’t have to worry about being disappointed ever again!” 

Junko pauses from gesticulating wildly and her face goes blank in half a second.

“I got a question for you tsumoogs.”

“What? You’re not making a lot of sense here.”

“Do you regret it?”

“... What?”

“Do you regret turning your friends into unrecognizable characters of who they used to be? Do you regret fucking with their heads until they can’t decipher who’s the  _ real _ them? Even today? Do you regret turning poor little kokichi who just wanted friends into an even sadder and lonelier tyrant who died without being loved? 

Do you regret turning angie’s schizophrenia into a running joke of a bimbo obsessed real native god? Disrespecting her Polynesian heritage like that?

_ How about Korekiyo? Do you regret turning the sexual abuse he went through from his own sister into something he liked for your own incest fantasy?” _

“HOW DO YOU-?! NO! You’re sick. You’re  _ sick _ , Enoshima.” 

“That makes two of us. But not only am I totally  _ twisted _ , I’m also  **right** . I have regrets. I’ll never be able to fix my friendships with any of my classmates or my own twin sister, and I don’t even have the ability to cry about it. But you’re nearly normal. Are you in absolute  _ despair _ over your guilt? How does it feel?”

“Shut up. SHUT UP. YOU SHOULDN’T KNOW ABOUT ANY OF THAT.” 

“This  _ is _ what you wanted.” 

Tsumugi stands up in a flash with her fists balled, and junko’s hair flops around her shoulders as she makes the 180 degree turn so she’s sitting up. Her catlike expression never flinches. 

“I’m only speaking the truth here. If you don’t like it, then I’m sorry! That’s your own problem honey! But if you ever want to work any of this out, you have to know that I’m the only person in this whoooooole school who’s gonna understand youuuuuu! We’re gonna be besties whether you like it or not!” 

She sets her head in her hands, and watches as Tsumugi stares at her, her cobalt eyes seething with rage. Her long blue hair is strewn all over her face, and her cheeks are pink- pink like the makeup she’s applied in the pastto get that blush just perfect. Pink like the costumes she’s sewn for Miu, Kaede, and countless others. Pink like blood in a library. In a tank. In art studios and wooden floors, like fresh stab wounds and pink like blood flowing everywhere from under a hydraulic press, the remains of a man.

And yet all she sees is red. 

Junko smiles once more, a sweet smile, stands up, rearranges her ponytail and boops tsumugi on the nose. 

She blinks before realizing she’s moved, and sees her gorgeous lip glossed mug looking at her dead in the eyes. 

Nothing behind them, and yet they hold the keys and answers to everything. 

“I’m streaming later on the ‘gram, I’m sure my followers would loooove to see you! Come and chat with me later, kay?”

And with a flourish, she’s gone. 

Tsumugi crumples on the floor and realizes she’s held her breath too long. 

**Author's Note:**

> Heyy!! Here’s a little thing I wrote over discord while doing other fics! If you’re confused, this takes place in what my qpp and I call “the Reset au.” Basically, Makoto realized that his entire world was a game, and he found a way to break the code and fix the world after many tries. Everyone at Hopes Peak is... somewhat okay? They’re all healing and trying to deal with what they know, but only Naegi knows the truth of it all this also means that these two girls aren’t very welcomed by their other classmates.  
I hope you enjoy!  
HMU @maidsonas on tumbl!


End file.
